


Smells like Magic

by Skylar_Inkstone



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Inkstone/pseuds/Skylar_Inkstone
Summary: Ever since Katya's junior year, she hasn't been able to get her crush on Trixie under control. And it's changing everything for her. She just hopes Trixie hasn't caught on.After all, it's only been a whole year since the life-sized Barbie had joined RuPaul's School for Exceptional Girls. How obvious could she be?





	Smells like Magic

I lay down on my bed, exhausted from the first day back at RuPaul’s School for Exceptional Girls. I should be grateful I suppose. After all, securing a reoccurring scholarship at this school is no easy feat. There are grades to maintain – nothing less than B’s or eighties for final grades – and talents to upkeep. I mean, we are known for having the best of the best. The best of sports, the best of theater, the best of music. The best of art, which is my forte.

            Violet, my best friend and my dorm-mate, walks in, lugging her giant suitcase behind her. Obviously she decided to skip orientation and the first day of school, something that was pretty typical for Violet. She was always cutting class and causing problems. She could get away with it, because she was rich. Like, her parents owned a yacht rich. And it wasn’t like she was neglected or anything. Her parents loved her immensely, always making sure that their daughter knew that she had their support. Violet was just one of those kids who liked to rebel.

            I don’t really feel like talking, something that is an oddity for me. Actually, it’s not that I don’t want to talk, it’s that I want to be alone.

            I pull my blanket up and around my whole body, burrowing into it.

            “If you want me to leave, just say so,” Violet said from somewhere above me.

            “No, you’re good.”

            My bed creaks as Violet sits down. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing.”

            “Really? Because this is the first time I’ve seen you this miserable on the first day of school.”

            I let out a snort. “I’m just tired, okay?”

            There was a moment of silence before I feel Violet stand up, her weight disappearing from my bed.

            “Fine. I’ll be back.” The door closes with a thud.

            I sigh, rolling over so that I’m on my back, gazing up at the ceiling. I feel bad that Violet seemed to be upset, but I have a right to my feelings.

            I mentally laugh, though I’m unamused. My feelings are the whole reason why I want to be left alone. The day had been going great, my excitement at seeing old friends and starting classes after summer break causing an adrenaline high. And then, in my introduction to twelfth grade language arts class, I saw _her_. Sitting in the desk right next to the one the teacher had assigned me.

            If asked one word to describe her, I would pick soft. As in, her _soft_ looking golden curls fell in _soft_ waves, reaching just below the small of her back.  Her skin a _soft_ creamy peach color. Her eyes, a _soft_ blue that seemed to exude a _soft_ kindness. _Soft_ curves, I add mentally, blushing slightly. How many nights during the summer did I picture her? The answer is too many times. Quite frankly, it’s embarrassing. And all I want to do now is die from shame.

            The door is suddenly thrown open, it banging back from against the wall.

            “Okay bitch. Out.”

            “Violet, I really ju-”

            “Out. You are not allowed to mope any longer.”

            The blanket is violently ripped away from me, Violet’s face looking down at me, her eyes holding concern.

            “Viiiiiiiiiioleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet,” I moan. “Noooooooooooo.”

            “Come on bitch! This year’s our last year here and Laganja’s throwing a party for all the seniors in her room. I can’t believe you aren’t already there!”

            “But I want to stay here,” I sigh, stretching my limbs out on the bed.

            “Nope. Not an option.”

            I try tugging my blanket back from Violet, who only tosses it over her shoulder onto her own bed.

            “Come on Katya. If I have to drag you there myself, I will.”

            I groan, trying to gather up the will to move.

            “Do I haaaaaaaaaaaave to?”

            “Yes, you motherfucker! Out. Of. That. Bed. _Now_.”

            I force myself to sit up. “Okay, okay. Meet you there?”

            “Not a chance. We’re going together. And look! Ice cream!”

            I stare at the cup Violet suddenly had in front of my face.

            “Where the hell did you even get this?”

            “The kitchens? Honestly, Katya. It’s like you forget that they even exist.”

            I take the ice cream, standing up. “Okay, but what am I wearing? I’m not going in this,” I say, gesturing to the pajamas I had thrown on.

            Violet’s eyes lit up. “That reminds me. I actually found something for you over the summer.”

            “Oh god, you didn’t. Remember the last time you ‘found’ something for me?”

            “No, this is good shit that you’ll like!”

            I snort. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

            “Well… If you insist,” smirks Violet, heading over to her suitcase.

            “Never mind!” I yelp, heading towards my closet. “I’ll find something for myself!”

            “Too late,” Violet says.

            I turn around to look at her and feel my mouth open in shock.

            “Violet… What the fuck?”

            “Do you like it?”

            “Did you… Did you have this custom made?”

            Violet shrugged. “Happy late birthday bitch. Told you I’d find a present.”

            I’m stunned. I’m staring at the jumper Violet is holding in one hand, her other one clutching a pair of high heels. Both clearly custom made.

            The jumper is a wine red, clearly backless, the top having a neck collar to keep it from falling. I walk closer, going to grab it, startled to note that in a slightly deeper red thread, a sickle and hammer are embroidered over and over again on it. I smile so hard, my cheeks hurt.

            “I can’t believe you still won’t let that go,” I cackle.

            “Are you fucking kidding me, you fucking bitch? I’m not the one who pretended to be a Russian Communist the first day of school!”

            “Shut up, you know very well I do stupid things on a constant basis,” I retort good naturedly, looking closer at the shoes.

            “Did you seriously have them stamp the bottoms with a sickle and hammer too,” I groan, glaring at the offending black shoes.

            “Duh,” agrees Violet, rolling her eyes.

            “You little fucker,” I say, tackling Violet in a hug. “Thank you.”

            “Of course. Anything for my best friend,” Violet replies, hugging me back. “And anything to get you out of those horrible problem patterns.”

            “Oh, shut up you whore.”

            Violet laughs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Laganja’s room is packed. Though Ru’s school is relatively small, I don’t think that our individual dorm rooms are supposed to be able to hold twenty-two of us.

            Gia, Laganja’s roommate and adoptive sister, is hanging out by her desk, which is currently buried under cans of soda and bags of snacks. She’s talking with April and Jasmine, seemingly blocking Ginger and Sasha from the food.

            Violet had pulled away from me to go hang out with Max, Fame and Pearl, who were all talking with a larger group, consisting of Manila, Alaska, Roxxxy, Raja, Sharon and Detox.

            Vanessa is in a corner, making out with Brooke Lynn, her girlfriend, Yvie and Sasha whispering to each other, pointing at the couple every few seconds.

            And of course Trixie’s here, along with Kim. After all, Trixie is also a senior. I force myself to tear my gaze away from her. She’s wearing a baby pink dress with printed purple roses going across it, hugging her curves. Although I shouldn’t be blushing like I’m a thirteen year old with a crush, all of my blood feels like it’s rushing into my cheeks. She looks like a fucking goddess. But then, she always looks like a goddess.

            Detox and Alaska peel away from the largest group in the room, heading in my direction.

            “Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiy,” Alaska greets. I wish I could say she was high on something, but she’s not. That was actually a pretty toned down greeting.

            “Hey Kats,” Detox says with a wave, sounding far more normal than Alaska, though that isn’t something to really brag about. “How are you?  I didn’t see you in the cafeteria earlier.”

            My mind quickly flashes back to a conversation with Detox earlier, agreeing to find her in the dining area.

            “Oh, shit. I’m so sorry. I actually had went to take a nap.”

            Detox gave me a concerned look.

            “You? Take a nap? I don’t think so,” Alaska drawls. “Who were you fucking?”

            “Nobody,” I roll my eyes. “Just because you and Sharon are always going at it, doesn’t mean everyone else is. Besides, can’t I just have one day when I feel like napping?”

            Both Detox and Alaska stare at me.

            “No,” Detox finally says.

            I huff in annoyance. “I’m going to go get something to drink,” I mutter, heading over to the snack desk, not paying attention to where I was walking.

            Naturally, I bump into someone.

            “Sorry, I di- Trixie? I mean, hi! Hi Trixie,” I stutter, tripping over my words.

            “Hi Katya.” Trixie gives me a weird look. “Are you okay?”

            “Who, me? Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Good. I’m actually doing really well. How are you? Doing, I mean? How are you doing?”

            Trixie raises an eyebrow. “Okaaay. Well then, I’m just going to grab some red bull for me and Kim.”

            “Yeah, sounds good. See you around?”

            “Yeah,” Trixie agrees, her face blank. “See you around.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Violet finds me in our room, beating myself up about how stupid I was. Trixie always makes me so nervous, it’s like my pussy takes over everything else and holds my brain hostage.

            “So that went well.”

            I turn my back to her.

            “Oh, come on Katya! You’ve had this crush on her ever since she joined us last year. I swear to whatever entity is out there, if you don’t get over this by Christmas, I’m going just lock the two of you into a closet.”

            “I just want to be left alone.”

            I hear Violet sigh, but thankfully she doesn’t say anything else. I hear the door click shut behind her as she leaves.

            I don’t know when, but eventually exhaustion catches up with me and I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This fic will be the first one where I try to write some smut... Let's see how well this goes down.  
> Come by and talk to me on Tumblr @our-blood-is-our-ink!


End file.
